Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a mobile terminal including an antenna for transmitting and receiving a wireless communication signal.
Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
A conventional mobile communication system usually uses a single antenna. However, as the functions of the mobile communication system become more diversified, types of such antennas become more diversified as well. A plurality of antennas may be mounted in such a mobile communication system for various forms of wireless communication such as LTE communication for calling and data communication, short range wireless communication including, 2G and 3G communication, satellite communications, short range wireless communications including WIFI, NFC and Bluetooth, and DMB.
Such the antennas transmitting and receiving electromagnetic waves may be interfered in each other. Especially, the metallic material provided inside or outside the mobile terminal could affect signals and then it is quite important to design the antenna capable of minimizing the interference of the neighboring metallic material or antennas.